Culture Girl
Culture Girl is an American YouTube series created by Lauren Smalls (San Antonio, Texas, born May TBDth, 1992), with its videos being published since 2016. Synopsis Lauren Smalls is a reviewer who explores films, shows and games as she gets into some misadventures TBD. Characters *'Lauren Smalls' - a reviewer who reviews several media, including films, television, comic books and video games. *'John Smalls' - Lauren's brother who helps TBD. *'Adriana Lewis' - Lauren's best friend who sometimes co-hosts the TBD. *'Jimmy McMoon' - Lauren's love interest (husband since 2017) who TBD. *'Maya Smalls' - Lauren's cousin who TBD. *'Thomas Ronstine' - Lauren's friend and Maya's love interest who is TBD. *'Bezelzub' - a biblical demon who first appeared in Lauren's Beetlejuice review, becoming a recurring character. He is played by Jimmy McMoon. *'Ivanna Lizard' - a parody of Ivan Drago who fought Lauren several times mainly appearing in the Rocky-based reviews. She is played by Lauren Smalls. *'Danny the Doll' - a haunted doll who haunts several people being TBD. He is voiced by Thomas Ronstine. *'Michael Bay' - a film director who is obsessed with TBD. He is played by John Smalls. *'Nihilist Pikachu' - an extremely nihilistic Pikachu who TBD. He is voiced by Maya Smalls. * Guest *'Gary Bread' - a parody of Kevin Wendell Crumb who TBD. He is played by Lloyd Ahlquist. *'Nostalgia Critic' - TBD. He is played by Doug Walker. * *'Mickey Mouse' - the mascot of The Walt Disney Company who appears in the Kingdom Hearts III review to TBD. He is voiced by Brian Hull. *'Marvin the Martian' - one of the primary antagonists of the Looney Tunes series who appears in the Space Jam review to TBD. He is voiced by Brock Baker. *'Carly Shay' - TBD. She is played by Lauren Smalls. *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - TBD. He is played by Peter Shukoff. *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' - TBD. He is played by TBD. *'Charlotte Painex' - TBD. She is voiced by Anna Brisbin. *'Trevor Phillips' - TBD. He is voiced by Brock Baker. * Videos *''/Rocky IV/'' *''/Child's Play/'' *''/Freddy Got Fingered/'' *''/Wayne's World/'' *''/Beetlejuice/'' *''/Pulp Fiction/'' *''/Is This Possible? The Matrix/'' *''/The Nutshack/'' *''/Eight Crazy Nights/'' *''/Director Meeting/'' * *''/Top Ten Worst Movies Starring Saturday Night Live Stars/'' * *''/Is This Possible? Terminator/'' *''/Top Ten Trippiest Cartoons/'' (featuring PhantomStrider) * *''/Pokémon: The Movie/'' *''/Top Ten Worst Adam Sandler Films/'' (featuring the Nostalgia Critic) *''/Avengers: Infinity War/'' *''Is This Possible? Mario, Pokémon, GTA, Crash, Spyro, CtSB, GOM, TDP, Assassins' Creed, Resident Evil, Overwatch or TBD'' * Trivia *Lauren states her favorite film series is the Rocky film series. *Her favorite actors and actresses list include Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Alan Rickman, Johnny Depp, Bruce Willis, Samuel L. Jackson, Anna Kendrick, Helena Bonham Carter, TBD. *Lauren's once made a list of her favorite cartoons, including classic ones like Mickey Mouse, Looney Tunes, Scooby-Doo, Yogi Bear, Transformers, TBD and modern ones like The Simpsons, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Powerpuff Girls, Kim Possible, TBD. *Her list of favorite comic book titles includes Batman, Superman, The Flash, Spider-Man, Wolverine, TBD. **Among her favorite TV or film adaptions, the list includes Batman: The Animated Series,The Dark Knight trilogy, the Justice League series, the 2003 Teen Titans series, The Spectacular Spider-Man, TBD. *Her favorite video game franchises are Pokémon, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Spyro the Dragon, Crash Bandicoot, Grand Theft Auto, TBD. * Category:YouTube Category:Web series Category:Internet series Category:2015 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas